


The Dress

by snowqueensolange (dreamingofmyotop)



Category: The Ever Afters Series - Shelby Bach
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on the Spoiler Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofmyotop/pseuds/snowqueensolange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena has had enough of this argument. Luckily, Kyle knows exactly what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress

“It’s white and gold!” Insisted Chase.

“I can promise you it’s black and blue,” said Rory.

Lena sighed. The two of them had been going at it for an hour, and the laptop, lit up with a picture of a dress, was about to die. “It’s just a trick of the light. You see every human-"

“Yeah, cool Lena. Could you please just tell Rory that it’s white and gold?” Dismissed Chase.

“The dress is obviously black and blue! Can’t you see it?” Exclaimed Rory.

Lena felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up from the notebook where she had been working on an invention since about five minutes into the argument, she smiled.

“What are they arguing about now?” Asked her boyfriend Kyle. They had been dating for about a month since he had asked her out after the whole thing with the Pied Piper. Apparently, he had been crushing on her for almost as long as she had been crushing on him.

"Some stupid dress,” she replied, shrugging. “It's black and blue, but the colouration of the photo makes it appear white and gold to some people. I keep trying to tell them, but neither one will listen. Every time I try to leave, they just follow and demand that I choose a side."

Kyle looked over at the two arguing friends. “How about we go find Ben?” He suggested as her took her hand in his.

“How do you propose we distract them long enough to run away?” Lena asked him.

“Leave it to me,” he said. “But be ready to run."

Lena nodded and he cupped his hands around his mouth. “Hey lovebirds!” He shouted. “Why don’t you just kiss already?"

Blushing, Rory and Chase turned to look at him, before exchanging a place with each other that made them blush even brighter and look at the ground.

“Go go go go go,” Kyle whisper-shouted to Lena, who was giggling at her best friends. Together, they ran off, leaving behind a pair of blushing Characters.


End file.
